Nonwoven fabrics are suitable for use in a wide variety of end uses and are known in the art to be suited for blanket applications. In the past, blankets manufactured of nonwoven fabrics have consisted of layers that have been mechanically entangled by needling as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,676 or entangled by hydraulic jets as described in U.S. published patent application 2004/0096620. Further, the fabrics have been napped to enhance the softness of the blanket and also embossed so as to impart an aesthetic appeal to the blanket. In attempt to provide a blanket with improved insulative properties, nonwoven fabrics have been laminated on either side of a foam layer. Although foam may contribute to the thermal performance of the blanket, the foam also adds bulk to the blanket, which makes it a more cumbersome article to tote.
Shelters and rescue mission organizations are known to assist individuals, families, cities, as well as entire countries during times of hardship. The need exists for inexpensive limited use or disposable blankets, whereby nonwoven fabrics have been found to fulfill this need due to the efficiency with which the fabrics can be manufactured. Nonwovens can offer a significant economic advantage for limited use applications versus traditional textiles. Airlines, institutions, such as detention centers, nursing homes, churches, schools, hospitals, in addition to fire and medical rescue squads would greatly benefit from the use of low cost, disposable or limited use nonwoven blankets. While the prior art has attempted to fulfill this necessity, a need remains for a limited use nonwoven blanket that provides improved insulative properties, durability, water repellency, softness, as well as aesthetic appeal.